Gwiazdy
by nuriell
Summary: coś. napisane pod wpływem chwili. mój pierwszy potterowski fic. nie mam pojęcia, czy będę to jakoś kontynuować. nie mam pojęcia, czy ma to sens. to zupełnie nie moja działka. nieważne. powojennie, wspominkowo, dziwnie. takie oto coś.


Wieczorny wiatr jest ciepły. Maj w tym roku okazał się wyjątkowo piękny. Drzewa rozkwitały tysiącem bladoróżowych pąków, szybko przeistaczających się w soczystozielone liście. Słońce każdego dnia stało wysoko na niebie przez długie godziny, zaledwie na krótkie chwile kryjąc się za pierzastymi, białymi obłokami. Deszcze przychodziły na krótko, ciepłe i przyjemne, przywodzące na myśl raczej delikatną mżawkę niż prawdziwą ulewę. Kwiaty w ogrodach mieniły się tysiącem barw, cieszyły oczy złotem słoneczników, głęboką czerwienią wysokich, chwiejących się na wietrze malw, błękitem storczyków, śnieżną bielą stokrotek i niezliczona ilością wszystkich odcieni tęczy. Dni były długie i płynęły wolno. W powietrzu czuć było zapach wiosny w pełnej krasie. Maj tego roku jest naprawdę piękny.

Wystarczyło odrobinę wytężyć pamięć i w uszach w jednej chwili rozbrzmiewały echa bitwy. Odgłosy śmigających we wszystkie strony zaklęć, walących się kamiennych murów, ścierających się ze sobą olbrzymów. I krzyki. Przerażające krzyki rannych i umierających. Wystarczyła chwila, by przed oczami wykwitł jej malowany czerwienią i szarością krajobraz. Kurz i pył, Wszędzie unosiły się dławiące zwały ciemnego kurzu. Wszędzie widać było plamy rdzawej krwi. Wsiąkała w posadzki, w ściany. Krew poległych towarzyszy płynęła wąskimi strumykami pod nogami tych, którzy wciąż walczyli. Zgiełk bitwy rozdzierały krzyki wzywających na pomoc rannych, bardziej przerażające niż każde z słów Voldemorta. Tamten maj w niczym nie przypominał tegorocznego.

Wieczorny wiatr jest ciepły. Delikatnie owiewa jej ramiona, zakryte jedynie krótkim rękawkiem cienkiej bluzki ze zwiewnego materiału. Nie czuje chłodu, mimo że pod przymkniętymi powiekami wciąż rozgrywają się sceny przyprawiające o gęsią skórkę. Słyszy lekki szelest zielonych liści, gdy ktoś zahacza przypadkiem ramieniem o długą gałąź akacji. Wyrwana z rozmyślań, podnosi głowę. Postać, która staje przy balkonowej barierce kilka metrów od niej wydaje się znajoma. Gdy smukła dłoń mężczyzny unosi się do jego głowy i szybkim, wyważonym ruchem przebiega po blond włosach, jest już pewna, kto kryje się w cieniu wysokiego drzewa.

- Kto by pomyślał, że spotkam tu samego Dracona Malfoy'a? – odzywa się pewnie, choć ma przeczucie, że za chwilę będzie tego gorzko żałować. Osoba, z którą chciała rozmawiać, nie słynęła z miłości do nieproszonych gości i konwersacji. Dostrzegła jak się wzdrygnął, słysząc jej głos. Czyżby wcześniej jej nie zauważył? A gdzie się podziała jego osławiona czujność? Odwrócił się w jej stronę i obrzucił ją szybkim spojrzeniem. Chciał sprawdzić, kto mu przeszkadza. Wiedziała, co widzi. Niezbyt wysoką, szczupłą dziewczynę, o krótkich, brązowych włosach, sięgających ramion i niezwykle pospolitej urodzie. Niczym się nie wyróżniała. Nie sądziła, by w ogóle mógł wiedzieć, kim jest.

- Catherine Jonson – powiedział, jakby to rozwiązywało wszelkie kwestie. Jego ton był chłodny, jak zawsze, ale mogła przysiąc, że sam się zdziwił, wymawiając jej imię. Z pewnością nie mniej niż ona. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie ją pamiętał. Nie po tych wszystkich latach. Właściwie nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek wiedział, jak ona się nazywa. Najwyraźniej Malfoy lubił zaskakiwać. - Nie powinnaś świętować ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w środku?

- To nie są moi przyjaciele – palnęła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. – Wygląda na to, że Potter po prostu postawił sobie za punkt honoru zaprosić na dzisiaj wszystkich, którzy brali udział w bitwie. Nie mogłam przepuścić takiej okazji. W końcu mogłam się przekonać, czy wszystkie plotki na twój temat są prawdziwe i napatrzeć się na ciebie do woli. – Jej głos ociekał ironią, a Malfoy w odpowiedzi jedynie uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- I cóż widzisz? – spytał, wyłaniając się z cienie rzucanego przez gałęzie drzewa i podchodząc bliżej. – Zgadzasz się z „Prorokiem"?

- Niespecjalnie – mruknęła, wbijając w niego pewne spojrzenie brązowych oczu. – Kojarzę co najmniej kilku facetów, którzy powinni być określani mianem „najprzystojniejszego młodego czarodzieja dekady" zamiast ciebie.

Malfoy roześmiał się krótko, a ona spojrzała na niego zdzwiona.

- Kto by pomyślał, że akurat TĘ plotkę chciałaś sprawdzić. Myślałem, że chciałaś się przekonać, czy naprawdę każdego dnia pokazuje się z inną dziewczyną.

- Mało mnie obchodzi z kim się pokazujesz, Malfoy – warknęła.

- Ale za to obchodzi cię czy jestem przystojny – uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, a ona zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że sama wykopała dla siebie ten grób. Odwróciła się od niego zirytowana. To ona powinna wygrywać utarczki słowne, nie on. Oparła ręce o metalową barierkę przestronnego balkonu. Co jak co, ale to, że dom miał naprawdę piękny, trzeba było Potterowi przyznać. Choć czuła, że więcej w tym zasługi Ginny niż jego. Ogromny, dwupiętrowy budynek, z tarasem na dole i balkonem na górze, przykryty gustowną, czerwoną dachówką przyciągał wzrok już z daleka. Wnętrza w niczym nie ustępowały pierwszemu wrażeniu. Urządzone z klasą, ale bez nadmiernej wystawności, sprawiały przytulne, rodzinne wrażenie. Nie wątpiła, że w tym domu młodej, niedawno powiększonej rodzinie będzie żyć się szczęśliwie. Od kiedy tylko się pobrali, stanowili zresztą wzór perfekcyjnej pary, której nic już nie mogło stanąć na przeszkodzie. Ich idealność aż drażniła.

- Mało mnie obchodzisz w każdym aspekcie, Malfoy, nie schlebiaj sobie.

- Gdyby rzeczywiście obchodziło mnie zainteresowanie kogoś takiego, jak ty, mógłbym się tym nawet przejąć – powiedział słodko i stanął tuż obok niej, opierając dłonie o metalową barierkę. Rzucił na nią swój cień i nagle poczuła się śmiesznie mała. Nie była specjalnie niska, ani on wyjątkowo wysoki, ale i tak znacznie nad nią górował, przewyższając ją co najmniej o głowę. Wbiła wzrok we własne dłonie, nie pozwalając mu zbić się z tropu. Choć raczej mało możliwe, by w ogóle mu na tym zależało. Pewnie zdążył już zapomnieć o jej obecności.

- Potter chyba nie liczył na to, że przyjmę zaproszenie – powiedział, chyba bardziej do siebie niż do niej. Patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń, w nisko zawieszony horyzont i wieczorne niebo, na którym rozkwitały pierwsze, drobne gwiazdy. – Ale nie mogłem sobie odmówić sprawienia mu tej niewątpliwej przyjemności ugoszczenia mnie na swoim przyjęciu. – Czuła w jego głosie ironię. Widać dawne utarczki z Potterem wcale nie zniknęły wraz z końcem wojny, mimo że od tamtej pory wielokrotnie ze sobą współpracowali i zdani byli na własne towarzystwo. – Przyjęcie dla bohaterów – dodał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiała źle skrywana gorycz.

- Nie jestem żadnym bohaterem – mruknęła, nawiązując do jego słów. Nie wiedziała, czy w ogóle powinna się wtrącać. Może Malfoy rozmawiał sam ze sobą i wcale nie liczył na jej odpowiedź?

- Tym bardziej nie jestem nim ja. Żadnym pierdolonym wojennym bohaterem w stylu Pottera i reszty jego złotych przyjaciół. – Nie była zdziwiona chłodem w jego głosie, ani ostrymi słowami. Wstrząsnęło nią raczej ich znaczenie.

- Przecież…

- Przecież co? No słucham, powiedz mi, co takiego zrobiłem, że aż uznali mnie za bohatera? – To słowo brzmiało w jego ustach jak obelga. Nagle poczuła się jeszcze mniejsza. Malfoy atakował, choć mógł sobie wcale nie zdawać z tego sprawy. Spojrzała na jego dłonie. Zaciskały się na srebrnej barierce balkonu tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie.

- Nie wiem. Nie twierdzę, że jesteś bohaterem. Nikt nim nie jest. Nawet Potter, który wykończył Voldemorta. Zbyt wiele wtedy straciliśmy, by tak po prostu nazywać się bohaterami. – Przemawiała do jego dłoni, nie będą pewną, czy właściwie jej słucha. Wpatrywał się przed siebie, stał nieruchomo, zawzięcie oparty o balkonową barierkę. – Ale… pomogłeś, byłeś odważny, robiłeś rzeczy, o które nikt nie śmiałby cię prosić.

- Po wojnie. – Odwrócił głowę. Oderwała wzrok od jego bladych dłoni o smukłych palcach, wyraźnie rysujących się na ciemnym tle metalu. – Robiłem _to po wojnie_. Pomagałem im łapać Śmierciożerców _po wojnie_. Szpiegowałem dla nich _po wojnie_. Byłem odważny _po wojnie_. Więc jakim cudem, do diabła, znalazłem się na imprezie dla pierdolonych _wojennych _bohaterów?

- Pewnie takim samym jak ja. Nie mam pojęcia czym niby się wykazałam, po prostu tam byłam. Twoich zasług nikt nie umniejsza. Nawet jeśli są to zasługi _powojenne_ – podniosła głowę, chcąc zajrzeć w jego oczy. Stalowe tęczówki nie wyrażały absolutnie niczego.

- Nie masz mnie dość? – Zmiana tematu ją zaskoczyła. I od kiedy to Malfoy'a obchodziło co ktokolwiek inny myśli? – Jakoś nikt się dzisiaj nie rwał do rozmowy ze mną. Poza Potterem, który przywitał mnie jakbym był jego najlepszym kumplem i durnej Granger, która postanowiła być ucieleśnieniem uprzejmości. Jak zawsze w niezwykle irytujący sposób.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko rozmowie. Dopóki nie wyciągniesz różdżki, by w ten sposób podeprzeć swoją argumentację – uśmiechnęła się i była niemal pewna, że w jego szarych oczach zaświeciły się wesołe iskierki. Ich cień zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

- Nie zamierzam cię atakować.

- Kamień spadł mi z serca.

- Nie uważasz mnie za podłego kłamcę, który wydał własnych kumpli, by wkraść się w łaski zwycięzców?

- Słucham? – pytanie było tak niespodziewane, że przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę je usłyszała. I czy w jego głosie naprawdę pobrzmiewał niepokój? Czego się bał? Że jej odpowiedzią będzie okrutne 'tak'? A co za różnica? Od kiedy do Malfoy przejmował się tym, co sądzą o nim inni? – Nie. – Powiedziała, zanim w ogóle zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić. Ale to była właściwa odpowiedź, jedyna właściwa odpowiedź. Nie uważała go za kłamcę. Nie sądziła, że zrobił to jedynie po to, by wkraść się w czyjekolwiek łaski i wybielić opinię na swój temat. Robił to, dlatego że tak należało. Tak chciał. Nikt go przecież nie zmuszał do tego, by wydawał kolejnych Śmierciożerców, zdradzał ich kryjówki i pomagał w ich chwytaniu. Nikt go nie zachęcał do tego, by rwał się do walki z nimi, a potem przez kilka dni kurował rany zadane przez popleczników Voldemorta zanim aurorzy zdążyli ich rozbroić. Sam tego chciał. – Nie sądzę, byś robił to po to, by wkraść się w czyjeś łaski.

- A dlaczego?

- Sądzę, że robiłeś to dla siebie.

- Jak wszystko – zaśmiał się, ale to nie był wesoły śmiech. – Robiłem to, żeby udowodnić im… udowodnić sobie, że nigdy nie chciałem być jednym z nich. Że nigdy nim nie byłem. Codziennie to sobie wmawiam. Żałosne, prawda? Zwłaszcza, że wystarczy spojrzeć na moją rękę i zobaczyć, jaka jest prawda. – Gdy to mówił, bezmyślnie przemknął palcami prawej dłoni po lewym przedramieniu. Mroczny Znak gdzieś tam był. Skryty pod długim rękawem ciemnej koszuli i narzuconej na nią lekkiej, skórzanej kurtki. Nie było go widać, ale wyglądało na to, że Malfoy nigdy nie zapomina o jego obecności.

- Nie miałeś wyboru… - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej zanim jeszcze zdążyła wyartykułować własne myśli.

- Tak. To też lubię sobie powtarzać. Tak jakby zmazywało to ze mnie moje winy. Nie miałem wyboru! Jak zgrabnie i dramatycznie to brzmi. – Nadal mówił tylko do swoich dłoni, co zaczynało ją powoli irytować. Czuła się niezręcznie. Raczej nie była najodpowiedniejszą osobą, by wysłuchiwać zwierzeń Malfoy'a. Właściwie w ogóle się nie znali. Chodzili do jednej szkoły, byli na tym samym roku, mieli nawet razem kilka zajęć, jeśli dobrze pamiętała ich domy spotykały się na zielarstwie i astronomii. Ale różniło ich tak naprawdę wszystko. On był ze Slytherinu, ona z Ravenclawu. On był znany w całej szkole. Ona trzymała się tylko w grupie najbliższych znajomych. On pochodził z rodziny arystokratów. Ona była córką półkrwi czarodziejów. Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Zdziwiła się, że w ogóle wiedział, jak ma na imię. Catherine. Catherine Jonson, nierzucająca się w oczy, absolutnie przeciętna pod każdym względem czarownica, której jedyną zasługą było to, że walczyła w bitwie o Hogwart. Jedyna rzecz o jakiej po pięciu latach od czasu wojny pamiętali jej dawni znajomi. Nie mieli pojęcia, że po zakończeniu szkoły zwiedziła pół Europy, podróżując samotnie i bez żadnych zobowiązań. Nie mieli pojęcia, że przez pół roku pracowała jako kelnerka w podrzędnym barze dla czarodziejów na magicznym osiedlu pod Paryżem. Nie mieli pojęcia, że odbyła staż w Mungu, chcąc ubiegać się o posadę uzdrowiciela. Nie mieli pojęcia o tym, kim była, co przeszła, ile widziała i co w sobie kryła. Nie interesowało ich to. Zaprosili ją tu pewnie tylko ze względu na uprzejmość, chcąc dać jej szansę na wysłuchanie wojennych wspomnień Złotej Trójcy i ich najlepszych przyjaciół. Tak jakby chciała to wspominać. Tak jakby chciała, by przed jej oczyma znowu zawirowały sceny malowane czerwienią. Tak jakby chciała, by w uszach znów brzmiał jej tępy odgłos walących się murów i krzyki rannych. Tak jakby miała się tutaj świetnie bawić. Malfoy wyglądał na równie zagubionego w towarzystwie jak ona i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu mieli ze sobą coś wspólnego. – Miałem wybór. Każdy go miał.

- Zabiłby cię, gdybyś…

- Wiem. Ale nie próbuj mnie usprawiedliwiać. Gotów bym był pomyśleć, że naprawdę zależy ci na moim życiu – ironia w jego głosie dawno przestała ją razić. Oderwał oczy od własnych dłoni i spojrzał na nią. Czekał aż się zarumieni i jego słowa się potwierdzą? Gazety nie kłamały we wszystkim. Rzeczywiście był pewnym siebie dupkiem z przerośniętym ego. No i do tego przystojnym. Cholernie przystojnym. Kiedy tak przeszywał ją swoimi stalowymi tęczówkami, cieszyła się, że świat spowiła już wieczorna szarość i Malfoy nie może zauważyć jak nagle wstrząsnęła delikatnie ramionami, gdy po jej ciele przebiegł delikatny dreszcz. A niech go szlag! Nie chciała dać mu satysfakcji.

- Jak już chyba wspomniałam, mało mnie obchodzisz, Malfoy. – Nadała swemu głosowi ostry ton i przez chwilę mogłaby przysiąc, że jego oczy na moment przygasły. Była zdezorientowana, ale wmówiła sobie, że to jedynie efekt gry świateł. – Muszę już iść, zdecydowanie zbyt długo tu zabawiłam. – Odgarnęła z czoła kilka kosmyków orzechowych włosów. – Nasi wspaniali gospodarze i tak raczej nie zauważą mojego zniknięcia.

Zgrabnym ruchem odbiła się od balkonowej barierki i odeszła kilka kroków. Miała na nogach wysokie szpilki, więc chcąc nie chcąc stawiała tylko małe kroczki i to w dosłownie żółwim tempie. Nie odwracała się za siebie, choć czuła, że Malfoy ją obserwuje. Wyszła z balkonu, przemknęła przez puste piętro, zeszła po schodach i zajrzała do salonu, gdzie kilkanaście osób wciąż siedziało przy stole. Na trzech honorowych miejscach widziała Potter'a, Weasley'a i Granger. Uśmiechali się promiennie do towarzyszy, a Hermiona opowiadała o czymś z przejęciem. Cat wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i niezauważona wymknęła się z domu. Nie było sensu się żegnać. I tak nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Szła powoli brukowaną ścieżką prowadzącą do bramy, gdy znowu usłyszała jego głos.

- Do zobaczenia, Catherine.

Odwróciła głowę. Stał na balkonie, nonszalancko oparty o poręcz. Jasne punkciki na niebie rozświetlały jego sylwetkę. Podniósł kieliszek z białym winem, jakby chciał wznieść toast, a ona nie wiedzieć czemu uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie mu pomachała. Wmówiła sobie, że to toast na jej cześć. Jedyny na jaki mogła dziś tutaj liczyć. Odwróciła się i wyszła z terenu posesji Potterów. Tuż za nią deportowała się z nikłym trzaskiem. W głowie wciąż miała dwie, stalowo-błękitne, skrzące się ironią gwiazdy. Gwiazdy, które do złudzenia przypominały czyjeś oczy.


End file.
